Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{1}{5} \times 3\dfrac{3}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{11}{5} \times \dfrac{18}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{11 \times 18}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{198}{25}$ $ = 7 \dfrac{23}{25}$